Célébration célestellienne
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: [Juste un petit quelque chose pour Noël, plus ou moins remis dans le contexte de Dragon Quest IX] L'heure est à la célébration à l'Observatoire, foyer des Célestelliens, et Daisy et les autres novices ne se tiennent plus de joie.


_[Juste une idée venue comme ça, d'une discussion sur Noël datant de l'an dernier avec Sayo-sis :3 Alors, oui, pourquoi les Célestelliens fêteraient-ils Noël ? Innovons, réinventons l'histoire et même plus encore ! : dans cet univers-là, Noël célèbre la création des Célestelliens et la naissance de leur espèce. Amusez-vous bien, et joyeux Noël à tout le monde ! ^w^]_

"Maître, nous avons achevé notre rangement. Regardez, la salle d'entraînement est impeccable et prête à l'emploi."

Aquila s'interrompit un instant dans sa conversation, se détourna légèrement de son interlocuteur et darda son regard d'aigle sur la large salle. Ses yeux couleur orage balayèrent attentivement les alentours, inspectant chaque centimètre carré de la pièce. Son apprentie attendit sans la moindre impatience que son mentor eût fini sa vérification, bien droite en collants et débardeur sur les dalles, son balai à la main, aussi droit qu'elle. Par contraste, Bram, à quelques pas en retrait, soufflait de lassitude, courbé en deux sur son propre balai. Héphaïstos, son maître, haussa les sourcils dans sa direction par-dessus l'épaule puissante d'Aquila. Le novice lui renvoya son haussement de sourcils sans changer de position. Ils eurent un bref échange silencieux avec les yeux, puis Bram consentit à se redresser le long de son balai. Le regard d'Aquila tomba de nouveau sur sa disciple qui attendrait toujours patiemment, et marqua son approbation d'un hochement de tête.

"Parfait, commenta-t-il d'un ton laconique. Tu peux disposer pour aujourd'hui, mon élève, mais n'oublie pas que tu as une série d'évaluations à passer demain dès le début de l'après-midi.

-Bien sûr, Maître, acquiesça-t-elle avec sérieux, tout en essayant autant que faire se peut de s'incliner avec déférence sans pour autant faire choir son balai. Vous pouvez compter sur ma présence et mon implication."

L'échange d'Héphaïstos et de Bram fut bien moins solennel et cérémonial. Le mentor ne prit même pas la peine d'inspecter la salle d'entraînement à son tour -il se doutait bien que pas un grain de poussière n'avait échappé au regard d'Aquila-, et lança à son apprenti :

"Allez, file, toi aussi. J'ose espérer que tu seras en état pour ton évaluation, demain.

-Quant à moi, j'ose espérer que tu seras en état pour m'évaluer, commenta Bram d'un ton sceptique.

-Contrairement à toi, j'ai le sens des responsabilités, répliqua le mentor sans s'offusquer de l'insolence de son élève -il avait l'habitude.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, exactement ?"

Daisy n'entendit rien de plus de la conversation, elle s'était déjà éloignée sans faire de bruit sur la pointe de ses collants vert clair, son balai toujours à la main. Elle le déposa avec tant d'autres outils de ménage dans un coin, près de la porte des vestiaires, et s'engouffra dans la pièce déserte. Les autres apprentis avaient été affecté à des tâches ménagères dans les autres étages, et à part Geai qui avait été chargé d'astiquer les armes par sa maîtresse Cygne, elle et Bram avaient été les seuls chargés de nettoyer la grande salle d'entraînement. Elle avait remis sa jupe et ses bottines et se débattait avec son t-shirt vert à longues manches lorsque la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit à nouveau. Bram entra d'un pas pesant et s'avachit sur le banc en face avec un énorme soupir sûrement exagéré.

"Tu es déjà épuisé, Bram ? le taquina sa camarade en démêlant ses cheveux blonds. Sans doute serait-il plus sage que tu ailles te coucher tout de suite, tu ne crois pas ?

-Ah ! Et manquer la fête ? Que je ne devienne jamais Gardien si ça devait arriver ! s'exclama l'intéressé. Nous ne célébrons la fête de l'Yggdrasil que tous les cinquante ans, comment pourrais-je rater ça ? C'est le seul moment où nous pouvons nous amuser !

-Allons, Bram, n'exagère pas non plus. Lorsque nos mentors ne nous ont pas à l'oeil, nous pouvons nous amuser autant que nous le voulons ! Enfin, du moment que nous sommes en forme pour les cours et l'entraînement, bien sûr.

-C'est bien ce que je dis : nous ne pouvons jamais nous amuser !"

Daisy leva les yeux au ciel.

"Bien, pour ma part, je suis prête et me rends de ce pas dans les étages supérieurs pour voir les autres. Ne traîne pas trop, d'accord ? Ton maître n'est pas aussi regardant que le mien, mais il n'appréciera sûrement pas que tu manques le discours du Commandant Apodis !"

Son ami la salua d'un vague geste de la main.

Au-dehors, le vent froid de Décembre était vif et coupant. La jeune Célestellienne sentit son nez et ses oreilles virer au rouge rien que quand elle passa la tête par une des ouvertures qui lui permettrait de quitter l'étage. En quelques battements d'ailes, et quelques plumes en moins, elle parvint à remonter le long de l'Observatoire et à se poser dans la salle des arrivées et des départs, une des salles à vivre les plus importantes. Il y avait des Célestelliens partout, contrairement à d'habitude : tous étaient revenus du Protectorat une fois la nuit tombée pour ne pas manquer leur fête du demi-siècle. Petite et menue, Daisy n'eut aucun mal à se faufiler entre ses congénères qui faisaient une à deux têtes de plus qu'elle, et dont le bout des grandes ailes lui chatouillait parfois le nez, pour atteindre la mezzanine qui courrait autour de la salle. Elle y trouva deux de ses camarades, Ange, l'apprentie de Colombe, et Aaron, celui de Grive. Ils étaient accroupis au pied de deux statues figurant le symbole du peuple Célestellien -une aile et une auréole- et les frottaient vigoureusement avec un chiffon mouillé d'eau savonneuse.

"Oh, Daisy, te voilà ! s'exclama Ange en relevant la tête lorsque son amie lui tapota l'épaule. Tu as donc fini ton ménage ?

-Oui, comme tu le vois, confirma Daisy. Et vous, avez-vous bientôt fini d'astiquer les statues ?

-Ces deux-là sont les dernières, intervint Aaron depuis le pied de l'autre sculpture. Bientôt, nous pourrons nous réunir pour le discours du Commandant, puis direction le dortoir des novices pour faire la fête !

-C'est presque bon pour nous aussi, chantonna une voix féminine, quelques mètres derrière Daisy. Encore une guirlande..."

Les trois novices se tournèrent vers Avica, l'élève de Pelicanus. Elle achevait de fixer avec précaution une guirlande de feuilles délicates et de fleurs blanches à une accroche dans le mur. Sa sœur jumelle, Lynn, l'apprentie de Butio, arrangeait cette même guirlande un peu plus loin. Avica lâcha la décoration avec précaution, puis sourit largement, triomphante, en constatant qu'elle ne tombait pas.

"Voilà une bonne chose de faite, lança-t-elle. Nous avons fini d'accrocher les guirlandes dans cet étage; je suppose que Marcus et Mésange, chargés de l'étage au-dessus, en ont fait autant.

-Ainsi donc, nous autres novices avons tous achevé nos corvées ? se renseigna Daisy.

-Nous savons que Merle, Fauvette et Cody, qui devaient lustrer les balustrades et les escaliers, viennent de terminer, répondit Lynn en s'approchant. Lorsqu'Aaron et Ange auront fini, nous seront prêts.

-A ce propos, où est Bram ?

-Tiens, il manque Geai, aussi.

-Je crois que Geai est retourné au dortoir finir quelques préparatifs. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Quand à Bram...

-Il doit toujours être dans les vestiaires, s'exaspéra Daisy.

-Ne bouge pas, Daisy, je m'en vais le chercher, proposa Aaron en donnant un dernier coup de chiffon à la statue."

Ils revinrent juste à temps pour le discours de leur chef. Daisy soupira de soulagement en les voyant se faufiler entre les Célestelliens adultes, jusqu'au premier rang.

"Mes enfants, novices ou confirmés, Gardiens, Patrouilleurs, Gardes ou Archivistes, entonnait le patriarche de sa voix usée par l'âge, mais toujours claire et résonnante. Comme tous les cinquante ans, nous célébrons ce soir, avec allégresse et reconnaissance, la bénédiction que le Tout-Puissant nous a faite, celle de nous donner la vie ! Ce soir, nous célébrons la naissance de notre peuple, le fier peuple Célestellien qui veille sur les mortels depuis les cieux et louent l'Yggdrasil et le Tout-Puissant. Mais ce soir, plus que tout, nous célébrons le grand Yggdrasil, l'arbre du monde qui nous a tous donné la vie. Louée soit Yggdrasil, mère de tous les Célestelliens et enfant du Tout-Puissant ! Puissions-nous toujours, jusqu'à ce le jour de la Prophétie sera venue, La vénérer, La prier et Lui donner tout notre dévouement !"

Un concert d'exclamations ponctua la fin de cette déclaration. Les Célestelliens assemblés louèrent le nom de l'Yggdrasil durant de longues minutes, puis, sur un geste du patriarche, ils cessèrent pour l'écouter.

"Il est maintenant l'heure de l'amusement et de la célébration ! Après avoir adressé une prière de reconnaissance à notre mère, vous serez libre de vous abandonner à ces actes de célébration venus des mortels en l'honneur de notre dieu, danses, chants célestelliens et lancers de feuilles et de fleurs. Les activités de l'Observatoire reprendront demain en début d'après-midi. D'ici cet instant, joyeux Noël à tous !"

Ses congénères l'acclamèrent encore une fois, puis les douze novices s'égayèrent dans l'étage et regagnèrent les fenêtres pour descendre vers leur dortoir. Seule Daisy marqua un arrêt, transperçant la foule de ses yeux verts. Elle avisa son maître, bien droit derrière une balustrade, en compagnie de Colombe qui, appuyée contre la barre métallique impeccable, lui parlait en souriant. Elle accrocha son regard d'aigle et lui cria par dessus le bruit de la foule :

"Joyeux Noël, Maître !

-Joyeux Noël, Daisy, lui répondit-il en élevant la voix lui aussi."

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire et trottina derrière ses camarades.

/

Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre à l'étage des novices, pas un frottement de collant sur le sol, pas un chuchotis, pas un bruissement de plume. Les douze jeunes Célestelliens étaient agenouillés sur une mer de coussins, les mains jointes en prière, sérieux et concentrés. En même temps qu'eux, tous les Célestelliens de l'Observatoire adressaient une prière de dévotion et de gratitude à l'Yggdrasil, leur mère à tous. Au bout de longues minutes de recueillement, les yeux se rouvrirent. Un long son de cloche se fit entendre dans tout l'Observatoire, et les douze novices s'écrièrent en chœur :

"Louée soit l'Yggdrasil ! Et joyeux Noël à tous !"

La suite ne fut que bruit et éclats de rire. Après avoir tous ornés leur tête d'une couronne de feuilles et de fleurs, ils s'adonnèrent à des danses traditionnelles célestelliennes, dansées qu'en de très rares occasions, puis s'époumonèrent sur des chants célestelliens, et lancèrent partout dans la pièce, et même sur eux, de jolies petites feuilles et de délicates fleurs blanches, qui figuraient celles de l'Yggdrasil. Les flammes mouvantes des dizaines de bougies qu'ils avaient installées partout où ils le pouvaient dansèrent sur leur visage ravi et transporté, eux qui n'avaient, comme Bram l'avait si bien dit, que peu d'occasions de s'amuser et de poser un instant leur fardeau d'apprentis. Un peu plus tard, la neige se mit doucement à tomber et ils se réunirent tous dehors, sur une des terrasses couvertes de mousse, pour goûter à la fraîcheur de ces jolis flocons blancs, à la profondeur de la nuit piquetée d'étoiles et à l'ivresse de danser et de parler aussi fort qu'ils le voulaient. Daisy, qui dansait et riait autant que ses camarades, garda le souvenir de cette soirée comme l'un des plus beaux et plus heureux de sa vie.

/

Alors que tous les Célestelliens s'amusaient et dansaient à l'intérieur, Aquila et Colombe s'étaient retirés en tête-à-tête sur l'une des terrasses. La Chroniqueuse contemplait le ciel paisiblement, les bras croisés et appuyés sur la balustrade, le vent d'hiver jouant dans ses nattes roses et sa couronne de feuilles et de fleurs. Aquila tenait la sienne à la main, les bras croisés.

"Ces réjouissances seraient davantage les bienvenues si Corvus et Paona étaient là, marmonna-t-il au bout d'un moment."

Son amie tourna vers lui ses yeux violets et secoua lentement la tête.

"Profite donc de cette soirée, Aquila. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour toi, mais...

-Je ne pourrai jamais profiter de quoi que ce soit tant que mon maître ne sera pas là, répliqua Aquila d'un ton borné."

Colombe posa sa petite main tâchée d'encre sur son bras.

"Je le sais, bien sûr. Mais pense au moins à ceci : aujourd'hui, nous célébrons la naissance de notre peuple et le grand Yggdrasil. Elle est notre mère, à _tous_. Je suis sûre qu'Elle n'abandonnera jamais Corvus, Aquila, et qu'Elle continue de veiller sur lui. Aie confiance en Elle. Yggdrasil nous protège."

Ah, à quel point elle se trompait alors...

Mais la soirée n'est, pour l'heure, qu'à la fête.


End file.
